The present invention relates to e-learning systems and more particularly to techniques for providing customized teaching services to individual users via a communication network such as the Internet, thereby improving the overall learning experience of the user.
Education is one of the most important segments and industries of modern society, and provides the foundation for future development and success of our society. Traditionally, instruction has been provided through classrooms. However, the advent of the computer age and widespread use of communication networks such as the Internet have completely revolutionized the way in which educational services are provided to users. With the proliferation of virtual classrooms and on-line courses, users can participate in learning activities irrespective of their geographical location, time zone, schedules, or handicaps. This field of providing education or learning services in a networked environment is commonly referred to as electronic learning or e-learning.
E-learning offers several advantages over traditional classroom-based education. A single e-learning system can reach a wide array of users (many more users than conventional classroom education) irrespective of a user's location. As long as a user has access to a computer system that can access an e-learning system, a user with just a few mouse clicks can register for and participate in the e-learning process. E-learning allows users to participate in learning activities from the convenience of their homes. The costs associated with e-learning are also typically lower than those associated with traditional classroom-based education.
While e-learning offers several advantages over classroom-based education, the quality of education and the personalized attention to students provided by a live teacher in a traditional classroom are often missing in conventional e-learning systems. Most study programs offered by conventional e-learning systems do not take into account a user's real-world needs, strengths, and weaknesses. Some e-learning systems administer an assessment test or an initial interview and suggest a course of study based upon the assessment. However, the course is generally static and does not change or mold itself to the user's needs as the user progresses through the course. Conventional e-learning systems are unable to provide a continuous evaluation of the user's changing ability and needs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide e-leaning systems and e-learning techniques that offer a customized and flexible e-learning experience for a user based upon the user's goals and abilities, thereby providing a much richer and effective e-learning experience for the user.